Ishiyama Akihito
Ishiyama Akihito "I don't really get along with people, but that gives me time to focus on the power inside me. People are distracting." History Akihito wasn't exactly the most charismatic child of the bunch. As a matter of fact, he was just a regular orphan when he got adopted by the Ishiyama family, which was his lucky break. He grew up after only a year in the orphanage, being raised from the age of 6 in the Ishiyama family, he was always the rambunctious outgoing child back then, but as he grew up those traits become childish, and so too he fell into the background of the political family. As soon as he was old enough to be called into court, he was kicked out of it for the many times he was unable to conduct himself properly, with fitting clothes or with manners. He always had a bad attitude for authority, and why he is still an Ishiyama family member is a hard question, though there are occasions in which he will show that he did learn a lot from the family about formality, he doesn't like to conform easily. Instead he likes to get angry, and growing up with the Ishiyama family, sure gave him a reason to be angry. Every other day it was yelling at Akihito for this, yelling at Akihito for that, just because he was old enough to go to Balls or Gala's doesn't mean they had to invite him. That was what he said when they tried to get him to keep coming to them, and it worked. Akihito was no longer invited to anything in the Ishiyama family after the age of 15, he was no longer wanted at any formal events, and the thought of him being there even made some nobles not want to go to the formal meetings. He didn't care though, instead he sneered and went his own way, despising the people that were so stuck up with laws. He only went back to celebrate his birthday, or so he thought. On his 19th birthday, after Akihito had found his own place to live off the funds of Ohanakoku, his father sent them all gifts and told them to carve their own paths in the world, luckily, Akihito had been honing his skills in controlling his bodies Ki, the last 3 years on his own. He had become a master of electricity, able to shoot bolts of lightning out of his finger tips at his beck and call, meeting up with his family again was a tough ordeal as, they all seemed so nice, and they hadn't seen him in years. He decided, maybe he'd try again to reintroduce himself back into life, so many years alone gives a person a lot to think about, and not a lot of charisma to do it with. Appearance Akihito is a rather abrasive looking person, a constant look of either scoffing cock-sureness or sneering anger litters his face, except for the rare occasion in which he is happy to see someone, in which case he has the worlds worst smile. Those are his only emotional ranges, but as for his clothing, it varies from black leather, to black sweatpants, to black coats, and, well, Akihito thinks it's cool to have his hair and his clothes be like a checkers board, he wears mostly black, and sometimes wears no shirt at all. Personality While he has a constant look of anger, or pride, Akihito is not that aggressive all the time. Only when someone doesn't stop telling him what to do, or if someone tries to tell him he is wrong and doesn't give him time to think about it is he truly angry. He is most times, calm and trying to avoid too much attention, as he is the least charismatic of the family, he does not want to garner the same love for the Ishiyama's that the rest of his family seems to want to, he only wishes to be left in peace, and to do what his family asks for him. Friends What? My family I guess. Enemies Anyone who tries to tell him what to do, or harm his family, especially his little sisters. Aspirations Akihito wants to learn to control his anger, and at the same time, he wants to learn to control the elements which imbue his body with the powers that he wants to, lastly, he just wants to protect his family, and take all the hits for them. Other Faceclaims